Retrouvailles
by myklaineobsession
Summary: Kurt vient de se séparer de Blaine et rencontre Sebastian, son ancien ennemi, au café Callbacks. Ces retrouvailles s'annonçaient explosives, mais ne le sont pas. Sebastian pourrait peut-être même aider Kurt à passer au-delà de son histoire avec Blaine.


Bonjour ! Je reviens aujourd'hui pour ce joli (très joli) OS Kurtbastian que j'ai écris très récemment.

C'est un OS qui permet de voir d'autres facettes de Sebastian, et surtout d'en apprendre un peu plus sur son passé, son futur et son présent avec Kurt. C'est sûrement la seule fic Kurtbastian que j'écrirais jamais, mais on peut quand même espérer qu'une idée géniale éclaire mon esprit pour en écrire une autre dans sûrement quand même très très longtemps. Prions tous ensemble.

Si vous n'êtes pas fan de Kurtbastian, lisez-le quand même, j'espère que cela vous fera changer d'avis car c'est vraiment un très jolie histoire vraiment très fluffy je trouve.

Sinon je voulais préciser que j'ai construit cette histoire autour des "soit-disant" spoilers de la saison 6 (dont tout le monde ignore s'ils sont vrais) qui disent que Kurt et Blaine ont brisés leur engagement et qu'ils ont par la même occasion rompus, que Blaine est rentré à Lima pour être le capitaine des Warblers (alors qu'ils n'ont jamais eu de capitaine avant) et que pendant ce temps Kurt revient à Lima pour récupérer Blaine mais Blaine est avec Karofsky (super logique) donc Kurt a le cœur brisé. Je ne crois pas à ces spoilers, bien qu'ils soient partout, mais j'ai pensé que ce serait sympa d'écrire une fic sur ce qu'il se passerait si ils s'avéraient être vrais.

Donc voilà, maintenant que je vous ai tout dit, j'espère que vous aimerez cette histoire.  
>Bonne lecture !<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Novembre.<strong>

* * *

><p>Kurt rentra au Callbacks à 23 heures accompagné de Rachel et Santana, cherchant un peu de réconfort dans ce lieu à la chaleur ambiante approchant de celle du soleil et à la tranquillité approchant de celle de Times Square un soir de nouvel an. Bon, peut-être que ce n'était pas le lieu parfait pour se remettre d'une rupture avec l'amour de sa vie. Parce que Blaine, malgré ses nombreux défauts, était son âme-sœur, et Kurt le savait. C'était sûrement le pire.<p>

« Allez Lady Hummel, essaie de t'amuser un peu ! » s'exclama Santana, adoptant un air joyeux alors qu'elle-même se remettait doucement de sa rupture avec Brittany.

« Je vais juste boire en écoutant Rachel monopoliser le micro et chanter jusqu'à ce que mes tympans n'en puisse plus. » grommela Kurt, s'affalant littéralement sur sa chaise.

« J'ai entendu ça ! » répliqua Rachel, rapportant leurs boissons et s'asseyant à côté d'eux. « Allez les gars, vivez un peu ! Je sais que c'est dur, mais il faut passer au-dessus de ça ! Si vous voulez déprimer, déprimez donc mais je veux m'amuser et chanter, alors à toute à l'heure ! » annonça-t-elle joyeusement en se levant et allant s'installer devant le micro. Santana lui lança un regard entendu, comme pour qu'ils s'accordent tous les deux sur le fait que Rachel essayait totalement de cacher son cœur brisé à cause de la mort de Finn derrière une façade souriante. Kurt but une longue gorgée de sa boisson au nom à rallonge, et soupira. Ça allait une longue soirée.

* * *

><p>Il devait être plus de deux heures du matin à présent, et Kurt n'en pouvait juste plus. Non pas qu'il était bourré, à partir de trois verres il avait pris soin de ne boire que des cocktails non-alcoolisés, mais cela faisait plusieurs heures que Rachel et Santana alternaient entre danser comme des go-go danseuses avec des inconnus et massacrer des classiques, tandis que leur ami était seul en train d'avoir le pire mal de tête du siècle. Soudain, il entendit une voix doucereuse connue parler dans le micro et s'aperçut que Rachel et Santana avaient enfin lâché le micro pour aller de nouveau danser avec des types bizarres, mais ce qui le troubla le plus, se fut l'homme qui commença à chanter dans le micro. Sebastian Smythe. Sebastian, démon de son passé, se tenait devant une foule d'étudiants de la NYADA, chantant ses tripes sur une chanson que Kurt ne connaissait que vaguement, déchirant tout, chantant en regardant le plafond de la salle comme pour le transpercer et que son regard puisse atteindre les étoiles.<br>Lorsqu'il entama le second refrain, il commença à balader son regard dans la salle et trouva en premier Rachel et Santana, trop bourrées pour le reconnaître. Il eut un léger mouvement de surprise, et se demanda si Kurt était avec elle. Il continua son tour de la salle et tomba sur lui, qui le regardait aussi avec un léger sourire au coin des lèvres. Kurt Hummel était bien dans cette salle, et rien ne pouvait plus lui faire plaisir. Il termina sa chanson sous les applaudissements des autres étudiants et alla à sa rencontre.

« Kurt Hummel, quelle surprise ! » lança-t-il de son ton désinvolte habituel, orné de son petit sourire sarcastique.

« Sebastian Smythe, comme on se retrouve. » sourit Kurt, plongeant ses yeux dans les siens. S'ensuivit un combat de regard, pour voir qui tiendrait le plus longtemps sous la pression. C'était le combat du bleu lagon contre le vert forêt, et _le bleu l'emporta_. Pour ce qui devait être la première fois. Kurt savoura sa victoire silencieuse et implicite, avant de le prendre dans ses bras.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » questionna-t-il, se demandant pourquoi il venait de serrer son ennemi dans ses bras.

« Je poursuis aussi le grand rêve new-yorkais, comme toi, Rachel et Santana. Mon père m'a embauché dans l'une de ses nombreuses entreprises super-puissante. » expliqua-t-il d'un ton arrogant, refroidissant légèrement Kurt. « Je peux m'asseoir ? Merci. » dit-il en s'asseyant à côté de lui après que celui-ci ait hoché la tête. « Où est Blaine ? » demanda-t-il encore, regrettant ses propos immédiatement en voyant le visage de Kurt s'empreindre d'une immense douleur, comme s'il venait de lui poignarder le cœur.

« On est plus ensemble. Je... Ça n'a pas marché. » murmura-t-il, couinant presque ses mots, trop difficiles à sortir de sa bouche.

« Mais vous étiez censés vous marier ! C'est d'ailleurs lors de sa demande de mariage que je vous ai vu pour la dernière fois, c'était il y a plus d'un an... Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

« Ça n'a pas marché, okay ?! » hurla Kurt, sentit ses yeux s'humidifier en repensant à lui. C'était trop douloureux. « Je suis désolé... C'est juste que ça fait bientôt un mois et j'ai l'impression que c'était comme si c'était hier... Je ne sais pas si j'arriverais à oublier un jour... » soupira-t-il.

« Tu es sûr que c'est définitif ? »

« Il sort avec Dave Karofsky. Tu sais le mec qui m'a harcelé, piqué mon premier baiser, m'a dit qu'il m'aimait, puis à essayer de se suicider ? Ce mec à qui vous aviez dédié votre performance aux Régionales avec les Warblers ? Il sort avec lui. Et le pire c'est que j'aimerais être heureux pour David, parce que c'est mon ami et que j'avais hâte pour lui qu'il trouve quelqu'un à aimer, mais pas lui. Pas Blaine. » souffla-t-il, la voix brisée, avant de reprendre. « C'est définitif. Il a refait sa vie. »

« Okay. Écoute Kurt, toi et moi on a jamais été franchement amis... »

« On se détestait tu veux dire. Tu voulais me piquer mon mec. » rigola doucement Kurt, essuyant définitivement ses larmes.

« Ouais, bon, on se détestait et je n'ai jamais connu l'amour et eu de copain -non pas que je m'en plaigne- mais je vais t'aider. Je veux... me faire pardonner pour tout ce que je t'ai fait subir. Alors demain, je passe te chercher à 14h pour un après-midi entier de pure folie. » annonça-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

« Sebastian... Ne t'embêtes pas pour moi... » soupira Kurt, gêné.

« Je ne m'embête pas du tout. J'ai juste... vraiment besoin d'un ami ici, à New-York. Et excuse-moi mais je pense que miss Berry et Satan me haïsse encore plus que toi. Alors demain, on va conquérir la ville. » sourit-il.

* * *

><p>Kurt était nerveux. Il avait passé le reste de la soirée avec Sebastian, pour finir par rentrer avec lui accompagné par l'ancien Warbler, Rachel et Santana menaçant de vomir dans la luxueuse voiture du châtain. Il l'avait aidé à les mettre au lit et ils avaient pris une petite tisane au miel avant qu'il parte. Kurt avait osé déposer un baiser brûlant sur sa joue, avant de lui souhaiter une bonne nuit. Le lendemain serait un grand jour.<p>

Donc Kurt était nerveux, car le grand jour était arrivé. Il allait devoir passer un après-midi entier en compagnie de son pire ennemi. Du moins, son ancien pire ennemi. Il se demandait comment seraient les moments qu'ils passeraient ensemble. Auraient-ils des choses à se dire ? Sebastian voulait-il vraiment devenir son ami ? Si non, que manigançait-il ? Trop de questions tournoyaient dans sa tête, et aucune réponse ne venait.

Kurt fut coupé dans ses pensées par la sonnerie retentissante de son appartement. Heureusement que Rachel et Santana étaient encore bourrées et endormies, et ne risquaient pas de se réveiller de si tôt. Il était 14 heures pile, et Sebastian était beau comme un dieu. Mais ça Kurt ne l'avouerait jamais.

« Hey Hummel. » lança-t-il, souriant de toutes ses dents.

« On y va, Smythe ? Tu as un après-midi canon à me faire passer. » rétorqua-t-il en lui embrassant rapidement la joue et de le pousser doucement pour qu'il sorte de son appartement. Kurt se demandait comment il faisait pour avoir cette confiance en lui avec le plus grand, mais il ne s'en plaignait pas.

« Canon, Kurt ? Tu vas passer le meilleur après-midi de toute l'histoire des après-midis passés entre anciens meilleurs-ennemis. » rigola Sebastian en lui ouvrant galamment la portière de sa voiture.

« Je pense que nous sommes les premiers à expérimenter ça, donc nous n'aurons pas beaucoup de compétition. » sourit-il en posant affectueusement sa main sur son épaule.

« Allez, on y va. »

* * *

><p>Sebastian avait raison. Kurt passa le meilleur après-midi de sa vie.<p>

Tout d'abord, Sebastian le conduit à un parc d'attraction. Les parcs d'attractions étaient typiquement le genre d'endroits que détestait Kurt : trop bondé, trop bruyant, trop cher, trop Blaine... Blaine, lui, avait toujours aimé ces parcs. En voyant l'air triste de Kurt, Sebastian pensa qu'il avait raté son coup.

« Kurt, ça va ? »

« Oui, oui, c'est juste que... cet endroit crie Blaine. » soupira tristement le châtain.

« Bientôt il criera Sebastian. » sourit Sebastian en lui prenant la main et l'emmenant vers une attraction.

A partir de ce jour, cet endroit cria bel et bien Sebastian. Ils firent toutes les attractions. Le train fantôme, le grand 8, la chenille, même un jeu à eau qui les mouilla de la tête aux pieds, ainsi que l'immense grande roue du haut de laquelle ils surplombèrent New-York durant quelques minutes.

Kurt n'avait pas rit comme ça depuis longtemps. Un mois, exactement. Depuis Blaine.

Sebastian insista même pour acheter une barbe-à-papa à son ami -?-. Il ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il était trop mignon comme cela, arrachant poignée par poignée un peu de texture nuageuse rose afin de la glisser dans sa bouche. Il y avait presque quelque chose... d'érotique dans ce geste. Mais Sebastian était sûrement le seul à trouver ça érotique, mais il s'agissait de Kurt. Il ignorait ce qui avait changé en lui depuis la veille, mais il ne le voyait plus comme avant. C'était sûrement dû au fait que Kurt était devenu musclé et carrément sexy -non pas qu'il ne l'avait pas été avant, Sebastian avait juste été trop idiot pour s'en rendre compte-. C'était même carrément ça. Surtout qu'en ce moment même son tee-shirt, mouillé à cause des jeux d'eau qu'ils avaient faits, lui collait à la peau révélant ses muscles finement sculptés dans son torse d'albâtre... Est-ce que Sebastian s'en voulait de penser ça ? Absolument pas. Il avait le droit de baver sur un mec sexy qu'il n'aurait jamais sans que celui-ci s'en rende compte, non ?

Après leur sortie au parc d'attraction, ils décidèrent d'aller se promener à Central Park. Ils nourrirent les écureuils, s'assirent sur un banc pour regarder des vidéos marrantes du grand châtain, et se collèrent légèrement l'un à l'autre lorsque la pluie démarra et qu'ils durent se cacher derrière le petit parapluie que Sebastian avait prévu. Cette proximité ne les gêna même pas.

« Il commence à faire nuit. Je crois que je vais rentrer chez moi. » annonça Kurt en se levant du banc après presque deux heures passées dessus, voyant le ciel s'assombrir et les heures défiler.

« Non, attends ! Il me reste une petite surprise pour toi ! » s'exclama Sebastian en lui attrapant le poignet pour le retenir. « Je sens que tu vas l'adorer. »

« J'espère. » murmura Kurt.

Sebastian banda les yeux de Kurt et l'emmena en voiture à travers New-York. Cela faisait une bonne vingtaine de minutes qu'il conduisait, et Kurt se demandait s'il n'était pas en train de le kidnapper ou quelque chose comme ça. Si ça se trouve, il était fou et avait fait semblant d'être gentil juste pour ça. Kurt rit devant sa stupidité.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ? » questionna Sebastian d'un ton affreusement sexy.

« Rien, ne t'en fais pas. » sourit Kurt.

Sebastian ne chercha pas plus loin. Il coupa le moteur et sortit de la voiture et alla ouvrir la portière de Kurt pour le guider vers l'endroit de sa surprise. Il mit son bras autour de la hanche de son ami, n'éprouvant évidemment aucun plaisir à ce geste, bien sûr, et ils marchèrent quelques minutes.

« On est arrivés ? » ne cessait de demander Kurt.

« Pas encore. » répétait-il à chaque fois.

Mais après avoir reposer la même question pour la énième fois, Sebastian lâcha enfin sa prise sur sa hanche, non sans regret, et répondit positivement à sa question.

« Et... voilà ! » lança-t-il en retirant le bandeau.

Kurt se prit un mur de magnificence en pleine face. Il était en haut de l'Empire State Building, surplombant New York de nuit, plus fabuleux que jamais. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Kurt se sentait puissant. Il était au dessus du monde, et tous ses problèmes avaient disparus. La douleur dans sa poitrine s'arrêta quelques instants pour laisser le vent frais caresser son visage. Il resta comme ça quelques minutes, en silence, aux côtés de Sebastian, admirant la vue parfaite.

Puis il se rendit compte de tout ce qu'avait fait son ancien ennemi pour lui en moins de 24h et il lui sauta au cou en le serrant de toutes ses forces dans ses bras.

« Merci Sebastian. » souffla-t-il dans son cou.

Le grand châtain ne répondit rien. Peut-être parce qu'il n'avait rien à dire à ce moment-là.

« Si on m'avait dit il y a encore deux jours que mon ancien pire ennemi m'aiderait à surmonter ma rupture, je crois que j'aurais rit tellement fort que je m'en serais étouffé avec ma langue. » continua Kurt, détachant son visage du cou de Sebastian, mais laissant leurs deux corps collés l'un à l'autre afin que leurs visages soient très proches et qu'ils puissent se jauger du regard. A nouveau, _le bleu l'emporta sur le vert_, et Sebastian dû baisser le regard. Le problème, c'était que son regard s'accrocha à ses lèvres, et se fût encore pire que lorsqu'il croisait son regard céruléen. Alors il releva les yeux et vit que Kurt avait encore ses bras autour de son cou, que lui avait les siennes sur ses hanches, et que le regard que lui lançait le plus âgé n'était pas un simple regard d'amitié. C'était plus un regard... d'envie.

Se demandant s'il comprenait bien ce qu'il se passait, il lui jeta un regard interrogateur tout en essayant de refréner les battements de son cœur qui lui faisait un peu peur. Kurt sourit, et rapprocha encore plus son visage. Putain. Il le voulait vraiment. Sebastian ne se posa pas la question deux fois : il rapprocha son propre visage et posa ses lèvres sur celles du châtain.

Ce fut un baiser chaste, tout ce qu'il y a de plus simple, de plus doux, de plus tendre. Mais c'était le baiser le plus inattendu de tous les temps. Qui aurait cru qu'un jour Sebastian Smythe et Kurt Hummel seraient en train de s'embrasser en haut de l'Empire State Building ? Pas eux en tout cas.

« Je... Je suis désolé. » bredouilla Sebastian, sentant ses joues se teinter de rouge en croisant à nouveau le regard brillant de Kurt lorsqu'ils se détachèrent.

« Pourquoi ? » répondit-il en haussant les épaules, un petit sourire en coin, se détachant de lui et lui prenant le poignet pour redescendre de l'imposant bâtiment.

Kurt et Sebastian ne reparlèrent pas du baiser durant le chemin retour, mais lorsque Sebastian déposa son ''ami'' devant chez lui, il eut droit à un nouveau baiser.

« Merci beaucoup, Bastian, tu es vraiment un garçon génial. » lâcha Kurt en souriant avant de sortir de la voiture en lui faisant un signe de main, s'éloignant dans la nuit désormais noire, semant derrière lui un parfum de passion naissante.

* * *

><p><strong>Février.<strong>

* * *

><p>Kurt était noyé dans les bras de Sebastian, sur son canapé, regardant un film Disney quelconque qu'il avait réussit à convaincre de regarder. Kurt leva les yeux vers son ami et l'embrassa chastement. Sebastian l'embrassa en retour, et reporta son attention vers le film.<p>

« Tu ne veux pas m'embrasser ? » demanda finalement le châtain aux yeux bleus.

« Ce n'est pas ce que je viens de faire ? » répondit Sebastian, nerveux. C'était la première fois qu'ils parlaient des baisers qu'ils échangeaient de temps en tant.

Oh non, Kurt et Sebastian n'étaient pas un couple. Depuis leur premier baiser où Kurt était rentré chez lui pour trouver une Santana et une Rachel complètement survoltées, ils s'étaient revus souvent. Toutes les semaines, même. Mais Kurt n'avait jamais parlé de Sebastian comme plus qu'un ami. Au début, leur nouvelle amitié avait beaucoup déplu à ses amies mais elles avaient fini par se faire au fait que Kurt aille souvent chez l'ancien Warbler, qu'ils aillent au cinéma, où que le plus grand vienne dormir chez eux lorsque les deux filles n'étaient pas là. Parfois ils sortaient dehors, parfois ils restaient simplement dans le bel appartement du plus jeune, lovés dans le canapé. Il y eut même un jour où Sebastian passa à l'appartement de son ami tôt le matin pour l'emmener au musée et qu'il tomba sur Santana, seule. Kurt et Rachel étaient sortis chercher le petit-déjeuner, et il en profita pour discuter avec l'hispanique. Enfin, discuter consistait plutôt, pour eux, à se lancer des piques à longueur de journée, mais c'était un bon début.

Dans tous les cas, ils n'étaient pas un couple. Ils étaient des amis -des meilleurs-amis même- et s'embrassaient pour se dire bonjour et au revoir, ou simplement parce qu'ils en avaient envie. C'était surtout Kurt qui prenait les initiatives. Sebastian, lui, n'osait pas. Il préférait être complètement sûr que le châtain le voulait, car il avait peur de lui rappeler Blaine et de le faire pleurer.

Sebastian n'osait pas non plus penser qu'ils étaient un couple. Parce que Kurt n'avait pas de sentiments pour lui. Lui ? Oh oui, il en avait. Des tonnes. Des puissants. Des sentiments qui le bouleversait intérieurement à chaque fois qu'il posait ses yeux sur le magnifique visage innocent et pur de son ami. Des sentiments qui, malgré le fait qu'il ne devait rien au châtain, l'empêchaient d'aller à un quelconque bar gay pour tirer son coup comme il l'avait toujours fait. Mais il les faisait taire, parce qu'il savait que les baisers qu'ils échangeaient n'étaient que platonique. Kurt ne le voyait pas comme ça.

Mais à présent, la demande de ce dernier remettait tout en question. Kurt voulait qu'ils s'embrassent avec la langue. Sebastian avait envie de se taper la tête contre un mur tellement il se trouvait ridicule d'avoir peur de ça. De juste caresser la langue de Kurt avec la sienne. Il était Sebastian Smythe bon sang ! Il avait embrassé des types qu'ils connaissaient à peine des centaines de fois, mais il suffisait d'un regard vers l'ange sublime qui se trouvait devant ses yeux, et tout ce qu'il avait toujours connu s'effondrait.

« Non mais je veux dire, embrasser comme des petits-amis tu vois. » répondit en se mordant timidement la lèvre, tout en verrouillant son regard dans celui de Sebastian.

_Encore une fois, le bleu l'emporta sur le vert._

« Oui j'avais compris, mais nous ne sommes pas des... petits-amis. » souffla Sebastian, sentant sa respiration se couper à l'intérieur de son être.

« Non, nous sommes plus que ça. » rétorqua Kurt en lui caressant la joue. « Alors embrasse-moi. »

Alors Sebastian s'exécuta. Il posa ses lèvres sur celles de Kurt comme il avait l'habitude de la faire, mais cette fois ils bougèrent leur lèvres l'une contre l'autre et laissèrent leur langues se caresser. C'était... incroyable. Sebastian n'avait jamais ressenti ça, et bien que ça lui faisait peur, c'était le sentiment le plus pur et le plus doux qu'il avait pû ressentir. Pur et doux, comme Kurt.

Ils se détachèrent, et Kurt sourit timidement, avant de se pencher à nouveau vers lui et de l'embrasser à nouveau, et, wow, est-ce que Sebastian pouvait sentir du désir dans ce baiser ? Il décida que oui, mais ne tenta pas quoi que ce soit. C'était Kurt qui menait la danse.

* * *

><p><strong>Mai.<strong>

Kurt et Sebastian étaient encore et toujours sur le canapé de ce dernier, se regardant l'intégrale de Friends, blottis l'un contre l'autre. Kurt profita d'un moment peu intéressant pour soutirer un baiser très chaud -à son... ami, ami avec des avantages, petit-ami ?- à Sebastian. Ce dernier y répondit avec conviction, parce qu'honnêtement embrasser Kurt était la meilleure chose au monde et que jamais plus il ne pourrait s'en passer.  
>Sebastian sortit de sa rêverie, et vit que Kurt le regardait de ses grands yeux bleus dans lesquels il aimait tellement se perdre. Il plongea son visage dans le cou du Warbler, qui sentit son souffle chaud le chatouiller. Ce moment était tellement intimiste.<p>

« Tu es si beau. » murmura Kurt, si doucement que Sebastian crut avoir rêvé quelques instants, mais les yeux d'adoration du plus âgé lui firent comprendre que ce n'était pas le cas.

« Tu oses me dire ça ? Putain Kurt, tu es la plus magnifique personne qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer sur cette planète ! » s'exclama-t-il en lui adressant un sourire timide.

« Tu ne pensais pas ça il y a quelques années. » blagua-t-il.

« Les choses changent en trois ans, mon cher. » rétorqua Sebastian en l'embrassant fougueusement et putain, mais c'était la première fois qu'il initiait un baiser. Kurt se laissa porter par le baiser avec douceur mais passion, et sentit au bout de quelques temps qu'il avait chaud, bien trop chaud. Et qu'il était simplement prêt.

« Tu me ferais... l'amour ? » demanda-t-il timidement, comme un enfant qui demanderait une deuxième part de gâteau. Kurt pria silencieusement pour que Sebastian n'ait pas remarqué son hésitation, mais c'était peine perdue, Sebastian avait entendu parce qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre que Sebastian écoutait plus que Kurt.

« Qu-Quoi ? » répondit le Warbler, se maudissant pour être aussi pathétique.

« J'ai vraiment besoin que tu me fasses l'amour Sebastian. » répéta Kurt, cette fois-ci d'un ton plus sûr et déterminé.

« Quand ? » demanda Sebastian après être sorti de son apnée. Kurt voulait le faire avec lui. Uhufhzezuifghzeuifgzeyfg.

« Maintenant ? »

Cela sonna comme une question, à laquelle Sebastian répondit par un baiser.

« Mais... Je n'ai pas de... matériel. » bafouilla Sebastian en se rendant compte que cela faisait plus de 6 mois qu'il était abstinent -et non, se branler quasiment tous les jours en imaginant les mains de Kurt à la place des siennes ne comptait pas-, et que ça devait être son plus grand record depuis la perte de sa virginité à 15 ans.

« Oh. Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai tout prévu. Mais... Tu ne sors pas dans les bars avec des... mecs ? » demanda Kurt, connaissant bien la réputation de Sebastian au Scandal's.

« Pas depuis que je t'ai croisé à Callbacks. » avoua-t-il.

« Oh. Mais pourquoi ? » insista le châtain, lui lançant seulement un regard d'attente, pas de jugement.

_Dis-lui, dis-lui, dis-lui, dis-lui, dis-lui, dis-lui !_

« Parce que... Je t'aime. » Il détourna immédiatement le regard. _Pourquoi donc fallait-il que le bleu l'emporte toujours sur le vert ? _Ça y est, il avait tout gâché, Kurt ne voudrait plus jamais lui adressé la parole, il ne goûterait plus jamais à ses lèvres délicieuses, plus jamais il n'entendrait son rire cristallin, c'était terminé.

« Oh. » Sebastian remarqua que ça faisait beaucoup de ''oh'' en peu de temps, mais que Kurt ne s'était pas détaché de lui. « Tu sais que j'aime encore Blaine, n'est-ce pas ? »

Sebastian acquiesça, son cœur se tordant tellement fort de douleur.

« Mais je t'aime aussi Sebastian, pas aussi fort que lui mais c'est normal, toi et moi on se supporte depuis 6 mois, Blaine et moi étions supposés nous marier... Mais crois-moi je ne me donnerais pas à toi si je ne t'aimais pas, je ne le ferais pas. » souffla-t-il en lui embrassant la joue, lui faisant tourner la visage à nouveau pour plonger ses yeux dans les siens. Kurt l'aimait. Moins que Blaine, mais pour Sebastian ça valait tout l'or du monde.  
>Il l'embrassa, capturant ses lèvres et faisant valser se langue contre la sienne avec passion, parce que c'était un putain de bon jour pour Sebastian Smythe.<p>

« On devrait aller dans ta chambre, non ? » proposa Kurt en se mordant la lèvre, et putain, mais ces 6 derniers mois d'abstinence était déjà oublié rien qu'à la vue de ce sourire timide mais coquin que seul Kurt savait faire.

Il se leva précipitamment, parce qu'il avait déjà bien trop chaud, et tira Kurt par la main, le laissant à peine le temps de prendre son sac.

Lorsqu'il se retrouvèrent dans sa chambre, Sebastian eut soudainement une crise de panique : Et si ça se passait mal ? Et si Kurt se mettait à pleurer parce qu'il pensait à Blaine ? Et s'il n'était pas aussi bon que ses amants le disaient ? Il devait être parfait pour Kurt, parce que Kurt méritait ce qu'il y avait de meilleur.

« Sebastian ? Tu viens ? » interrogea Kurt qui était déjà installé sur le lit, sortant Sebastian de ses pensées.

« Oui... » chuchota-t-il, avant de le rejoindre.

Kurt lui sourit et l'embrassa à nouveau, c'était enflammé et très sexy, mais aussi très doux. Tout ce que Kurt faisait était doux. Un regard de cet homme et Sebastian abandonna ses peurs et entreprit de chérir chaque seconde en compagnie cette merveilleuse créature qui se tenait devant ses yeux.

* * *

><p>Sebastian embrassa encore une fois un Kurt gémissant sous lui, faisant des va-et-vients doux mais puissants.<p>

Le sexe avec Kurt c'était... la plus magnifique chose qu'il puisse exister sur terre. Ce n'était même pas du sexe, c'était de l'amour et du bonheur en boîte. Un bon coup de rein bien placé et les voilà en train de jouir, et mon dieu mais Sebastian n'avait jamais joui de cette façon.

Sebastian contempla quelques instants le magnifique visage de son partenaire, admirant sa douceur et sa détente causées par ses orgasmes. Kurt était magnifique. Un vrai petit bijou. Tout ce que voulait Sebastian, c'était l'aimer et être heureux avec lui pour toujours. Il n'avait jamais désiré quelque chose aussi fort.  
>Si vous pensez que Sebastian Smythe n'est jamais tombé amoureux, vous vous trompez. A 14 ans il était amoureux du plus beau garçon du collège, Jonathan. LE français magnifique. Hétéro, mais Sebastian s'en remit plutôt bien lorsqu'il rentra au lycée et rencontra Théo. Un autre français magnifique, cette fois gay. Il avait 17 ans, et il apprit tout à Sebastian. Le sexe, les bars, l'alcool, la drogue parfois... Sebastian pensait l'aimer, lui aussi. Deux années d'excès. S'ensuivit son retour forcé aux États-Unis pour aller en Ohio, à la Dalton Academy. Sebastian était seul, mais continuait les excès en tout genre, quoi qu'arrêtant la drogue. Il aimait sa vie, il aimait le fait de coucher avec des mecs sans aucun sentiment, sans aucune attache. Mais maintenant... maintenant il y avait Kurt. Le premier garçon à le faire sentir comme ça, comme si il pouvait être heureux avec un homme dans sa vie. Le premier garçon à qui il a dit ''je t'aime'', parce que c'est la première fois que Sebastian est amoureux de cette façon. Le premier garçon à couper son souffle à chaque fois qu'il le voit, parce qu'il est tellement beau et angélique qu'il paraît irréel. Toutes ces choses-là font que Sebastian sait déjà qu'il veut tout faire avec Kurt. Rencontrer ses parents, lui faire rencontrer les siens, partir en voyage dans un pays exotique, lui demander sa main dans un restaurant bondé de monde, se marier avec lui, partir en lune de miel, avoir des enfants peut-être... Sebastian croyait qu'il détestait ça, mais avec Kurt ce serait la plus belle chose qu'ils puissent faire, et il adorerait ça, il le savait.<p>

Il se retira de Kurt, enleva le préservatif, le noua et le jeta dans la poubelle qu'il avait sous son bureau, puis revint se blottir contre Kurt, qui était encore haletant.

« Wow. » lâcha-t-il finalement.

« Wow. » répéta Kurt avec un petit sourire.

« Tu as aimé ? » demanda-t-il bêtement.

« Le wow voulait dire que j'avais aimé ça il me semble. » rigola-t-il, et ce rire était la plus belle des symphonies aux yeux de Sebastian.

« Kurt... je t'aime vraiment. » souffla-t-il, la voix légèrement tremblante.

« Je sais. » répondit Kurt en levant les yeux vers lui.

« Je voudrais vraiment qu'on devienne quelque chose, tu vois ? Qu'on se présente à nos amis et familles respectives... »

« Tu me demandes d'être ton petit-ami ? » sourit le châtain.

« Seulement si c'est quelque chose que tu veux... » soupira-t-il, nerveux.

Kurt l'embrassa longuement, et mon dieu, mais il faisait des miracles avec sa langue et Sebastian était presque repartit pour un deuxième round.

« J'adorerais. » chuchota-t-il dans son oreille avant de commencer à lui mordiller le lobe, et oh, mais Kurt savait y faire pour allumer.

« Mais j'aimerais régler des petits détails avec Blaine avant d'officialiser tout ça, tu vois ? Mais oui, j'adorerais être ton petit-ami Sebastian Smythe. » conclut-il en embrassant sa mâchoire et descendant petit à petit vers le sud de l'équateur. Dieu, cette perfection le tuerait un jour. Deuxième round.

* * *

><p><strong>Juillet.<strong>

* * *

><p>Lorsque Kurt lui avait annoncé qu'il partait pendant les deux mois de vacances en Ohio pour revoir tous ces anciens amis, Sebastian n'avait rien montré. Mais cela faisait maintenant 3 semaines que Kurt était parti, et son Facebook était rempli de photos avec ses anciens amis et avec Blaine. Sebastian était content que Kurt parte pour ''tout régler avec Blaine'' comme il lui avait demandé, parce que ça signifiait que lorsqu'il rentrerait, ils seraient ensemble officiellement.<p>

Sebastian savait que ça ferait du bruit. Rien que la réaction de Rachel et Santana lorsque Kurt le leur avait plus ou moins annoncé avait été épique. Elles avaient débarqué à trois heures du matin chez lui, traînant littéralement Kurt par les cheveux pour leur faire un procès et leur dire à quel point ils était fous de faire ça, puis Sebastian avait coupé une Santana hurlant des insultes en espagnol pour crier lui aussi qu'il aimait Kurt et que cette dispute n'y changerait rien. Les deux filles s'étaient calmées immédiatement, et avaient dit qu'elles s'en doutaient. Mouais.

Mais laisser Kurt avec son ex-FIANCÉ... Non pas que Sebastian n'ait pas confiance en Kurt, au contraire, il n'avait jamais fait autant confiance à quelqu'un de toute sa vie, mais... il savait que ce que Kurt et Blaine avait vécu ne pouvait rivaliser en rien avec ce que lui vivait avec Kurt. Il savait que le grand amour de Kurt était Blaine, et ça lui brisait le cœur. Il savait aussi que Kurt aimerait sûrement Blaine toute sa vie, mais il savait que peut-être, au bout d'un petit moment, il passerait avant Blaine. Et à ce moment-là, il le demanderait en mariage. Parce que Kurt était indéniablement le grand amour de Sebastian, et il se battrait pour lui.

* * *

><p><strong>Août.<strong>

* * *

><p>Sebastian n'en pouvait plus. Ce soir, son futur petit-ami rentrerait. Parce que maintenant c'est ce qu'il serait après avoir régler les choses avec Blaine, n'est-ce pas ? Sebastian était anxieux mais excité comme une puce parce que cela faisait presque 2 mois qu'il n'avait pas vu Kurt, et qu'il lui avait horriblement manqué. Déjà, rien que la présence de Kurt, son sourire, sa joie de vivre, son humour, sa douceur, sa beauté... tout chez Kurt le hantait. Ensuite, parce que ça avait été deux mois sans sexe et qu'après avoir passé 2 mois à être sexuellement actif avec le meilleur coup de sa vie, Sebastian n'avait plus d'autre solution que de se branler en visualisant le châtain lors de leurs derniers ébats la veille de son départ. Puis ensuite, il était anxieux parce que cela faisait 2 semaines que Kurt ne l'avait pas appelé, se contentant de messages.<p>

Mais Sebastian avait décidé de chasser toute pensée négative de son cerveau et de son cœur, parce que Kurt, _son_ Kurt, rentrait ce soir et ils allaient enfin être un vrai couple. La première chose que ferait Sebastian serait d'embrasser Kurt, de lui faire l'amour, puis ensuite il lui demanderait comment son voyage s'était passé, il lui raconterait son passé, même s'il ne l'a jamais fait pour personne mais Kurt est spécial, ensuite, il lui dirait qu'il l'aime et lui demanderait à nouveau, juste pour une petit piqûre de rappel, d'être son petit-ami. Peut-être même qu'il lui demanderait d'emménager avec lui dans quelques mois. Sebastian brûlait d'excitation parce que pour la première fois il se construisait un futur heureux avec quelqu'un, et ça le rendait fou de joie.

Kurt arriva quelques heures plus tard, quelques heures qui avaient laissées le temps à Sebastian de préparer son appartement, un bon repas, et d'aller acheter des préservatifs et du lubrifiant pour le retour de son presque petit-ami.

A 20h, Kurt toquait à son appartement et Sebastian se précipitait vers la porte afin de l'ouvrir et de découvrir son merveilleux petit-ami, plus beau que jamais devant ses yeux.

« Salut toi. » souffla-t-il.

Il n'eut pas le temps de remarquer son air triste avant de se pencher pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres, mais celui détourna la tête et le baiser fut seulement sur sa joue. Devant l'air étonné de Sebastian, Kurt soupira d'un air douloureux et lâcha un petit « tu me laisses entrer ? » avant de pénétrer dans l'appartement sans demander son reste.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Kurt ? » demanda-t-il. Il savait très bien ce qu'il y avait. Peut-être même depuis plusieurs semaines.

« Assis-toi, tu veux. » ordonna doucement le châtain en s'asseyant sur le canapé tandis que celui-ci s'installait sur une chaise.

Sebastian attendait. Il ferma les yeux et simplement attendit. Il attendit cette phrase qu'il connaissait, qu'il avait compris à présent. Cette phrase avec laquelle il ne pourrait pas lutter, parce que c'était le destin et que c'était simplement écrit. Ça n'en serait pas moins douloureux.

« Je me suis remis avec Blaine. » lâcha finalement Kurt.

* * *

><p><strong>Ce que Sebastian ne sût jamais.<strong>

* * *

><p>Kurt était en train de discuter avec son père dans la cuisine, lorsqu'on sonna à la porte. Kurt pensa que cela devait être Mercedes ou Tina qui profitaient des deux derniers jours qu'ils passaient tous ensemble à Lima, enfin réunis, mais il ne s'attendait pas à tomber sur son ex-fiancé, Blaine.<p>

« Oh. Blaine. » dit-il, se demandant ce qu'il faisait là, son cœur battant à toute allure.

« Je suis venu te parler. Seul à seul. Parce qu'on a pas eu trop l'occasion de mettre les choses au point la dernière fois. » expliqua timidement le bouclé.

« C'est vrai que la dernière fois qu'on était seul à seul je t'ai annoncé que je ne voulais plus me marier et tu es parti dans une colère noire en rompant avec moi et repartant à Lima. Pour finir avec Karofsky un petit mois plus tard, donc on a pas pû vraiment parler. » lança Kurt, le sarcasme évident dans sa voix, tentant de cacher le fait qu'il n'y avait rien qu'il désirait au monde plus fort que Blaine.

« Kurt... laisse-moi rentrer s'il-te-plaît. » supplia Blaine, la douleur se lisant dans sa voix.

Kurt soupira et le laissa rentrer, puis ils allèrent dans sa chambre après que Blaine ait salué Burt avec chaleur. Parce que Burt adorait Blaine, même s'il avait brisé le cœur de son fils. Deux fois. Burt savait que Kurt et Blaine étaient des âmes-sœurs et qu'ils finiraient ensemble à un moment ou à un autre.  
>« Vas-y. Parle. » lâcha finalement Kurt une fois qu'ils furent installé dans sa chambre, Blaine sur son lit et Kurt sur la chaise de sa coiffeuse.<p>

« Je ne sais pas par où commencer, mais... Putain Kurt je t'aime et c'était une connerie de se séparer, j'ai été con et te revoir ici ça m'a fait comprendre tellement de choses ! C'est pour ça que dès la deuxième semaine de ta venue, on a rompu avec Dave. Il s'est rendu compte que je t'aimais encore et il a préféré me laisser parce qu'il savait que ça terminerait comme ça, qu'on serait de nouveau ensemble. Et tout le monde le sait ici. Tu le sais, je le sais, ton père le sait... Parce qu'on s'aime et qu'on est des âmes-sœurs. »

« Je suis avec Sebastian. » chuchota le plus âgé en verrouillant son regard dans celui, mordoré, de son ancien amoureux. Son visage blêmit, puis il écarquilla les yeux et arrondit la bouche en un grand ''o'' et trembla de la tête aux pieds.

« C'est parce que je me suis mis avec David, c'est ça ? Je me suis mis avec un de mes anciens ennemis donc toi tu fais pareil ? » chevrota-t-il, la voix tremblante.

« Absolument pas. J'ai rencontré Sebastian par hasard à Callbacks et on s'est rendus compte qu'on avait évolué par rapport à notre relation d'ennemis et on est tombés amoureux. » expliqua Kurt. Blaine manqua de s'étouffer en respirant.

« Parce que tu l'aimes ?! » cria-t-il, les larmes aux yeux.

« Oui, et il m'aime aussi. » rétorqua-t-il, voulant prendre Blaine dans ses bras pour l'empêcher de pleurer.

« Tu l'aimes plus que moi ? » bafouilla le brun, laissant les larmes couler librement sur ses joues.

« Jamais. C'est toi, l'amour de ma vie, Blaine, tu le sais très bien. » souffla Kurt, sentant son cœur se comprimer.

Alors Blaine émit ce son. Ce son qu'il avait émit lorsque Kurt l'avait appelé à Thanksgiving deux ans en arrière, lors de leur première rupture, et qu'il lui avait annoncé qu'ils se verraient à Noël. Ce petit son entre le rire étouffé, le sanglot, et le gémissement. Ce son-là.

« Kurt... Je t'aime tellement. » étouffa-t-il.

« Je t'aime aussi. Mais on ne peut pas faire ça. Se remettre ensemble, à nouveau... On a déjà fait cette erreur une première fois, on a failli se marier et regarde où ça nous a mené, Blaine. » dit-il.

« Kurt. Je veux t'épouser. Je veux qu'on ait des enfants. Je veux qu'on vieillisse ensemble, en râlant parce que ces mêmes enfants ne nous appellent pas assez. Je veux passer le reste de ma vie avec toi. Cette rupture était une pure connerie. Mais je n'ai jamais cessé de croire que c'était toi, toi et seulement toi l'amour de ma vie. J'aimerais qu'on voit ça comme une simple pause. Je veux qu'on soit à nouveau ensemble Kurt, et je me battrais pour ça. » sourit Blaine et oh mon dieu, mais Kurt se rendit compte qu'il s'était levé et qu'il était maintenant quasiment à genoux devant lui, son visage à environ 5 centimètres du sien. « Je suis sûr que Sebastian est génial, je n'en doute pas. Mais tu ne pourras jamais recréer ce que toi et moi avions. » ajouta-t-il en se penchant doucement vers lui, si lentement que Kurt aurait pû tourner la tête et se lever pour sortir s'il en avait envie, mais il resta, ses yeux plantés dans ceux de Blaine. L'amour de sa vie. Leurs lèvres se trouvèrent et ils partagèrent le plus magnifique des baisers. Dieu, que ces lèvres lui avaient manquées. Pendant quelques instants, Kurt oublia tout, et se concentra sur les magnifiques de Blaine qui se mouvait contre les siennes. Mais lorsqu'ils se détachèrent il pensa à Sebastian. Il se détacha de Blaine qui en redemandait.

« Non, je... Je ne peux pas faire ça à Sebastian. » haleta-t-il.

« Je suis l'amour de ta vie, tu as oublié ? Tu l'as dis toi-même, n'est-ce pas ? Je t'en prie Kurt, rentre pour tout régler avec lui puis s'il te plaît, laisse-nous une chance de reprendre là où on s'est arrêtés, je t'en prie. Je t'aime comme un fou. » murmura Blaine, les yeux brillants.

« Je t'aime aussi. » répondit Kurt en l'embrassant. « Tu sais que c'est dur pour moi ? »

« Si tu veux lorsque je viendrais à New York pour te rejoindre je te ferais la cour, comme un vrai homme le faisait à la femme qu'il aimait. » sourit le plus jeune.

« Je suis un homme, Blaine. » rigola le châtain.  
>« Je sais, sinon tu aurais été comme Tina, et bien que je l'adore, je ne me vois pas l'embrasser du tout alors que toi... » dit-il en l'embrassant à nouveau.<p>

« Idiot... » souffla Kurt avant de l'embrasser encore, en mettant la langue aussi.

S'ensuivit une longue après-midi remplit de baisers, de rires, et de discussions sérieuses. Blaine racontant qu'il n'aimait plus David depuis trois mois mais qu'il n'avait jamais cessé de l'aimer, Kurt racontant son histoire avec Sebastian plus en détails, Blaine faisant de même avec Karofsky... Ils s'avouèrent beaucoup de choses ce soir-là. Blaine avoua qu'il voudrait bien partir à Las Vegas ce soir-même pour aller se faire faussement marier par un sosie d'Elvis Presley, et Kurt lui dit que s'il voulait bien attendre six mois, ou peut-être même un an, il pourrait se marier à New York par un maire devant tous leurs amis. Blaine pleura, Kurt l'embrassa, et ils firent l'amour.

C'était précipité, c'était fou, c'était injuste. Mais deux astres fait pour rentrer en collision ne pouvaient voir leur route être détournée. Kurt semblait avoir oublié Blaine il y a encore quelques minutes. C'était précipité. Kurt avait proposé de se marier avec Blaine alors qu'il y a quelques mois il annulait ce même mariage et que cela provoquait sa rupture avec ce même homme. C'était fou. Kurt aimait Sebastian, mais il aimait juste Blaine plus. C'était injuste. Mais c'était comme cela.

* * *

><p><strong>Ce que Sebastian sût.<strong>

* * *

><p>Lorsque Sebastian ouvrit les yeux et réalisa que Kurt l'avait dit, il ne pleura pas. Il n'eut même pas un air triste ou blessé. Il regarda juste Kurt dans les yeux et lâcha :<p>

« J'ai trois questions. » Kurt hocha la tête. « La première, est-ce que j'étais ton rebond ? »

« Non. J'ai commencé à ''sortir'' avec toi parce que tu me plaisais et qu'avec toi je réussissais à penser que je pourrais tourner la page et que je pourrais t'aimer toi à sa place. » répondit honnêtement Kurt, plongeant son regard bleuté dans les yeux verts de Sebastian.

« Deuxième question. Lorsqu'on passait du temps ensemble, à simplement être l'un à côté de l'autre, s'embrasser ou alors faire l'amour, est-ce que tu pensais à lui à ma place ? » demanda-t-il, contrôlant parfaitement sa voix pour ne pas trembler.

« Jamais. J'étais avec toi, et seulement avec toi. Tu étais d'ailleurs le seul avec lequel je réussissais à ne pas penser à lui. »

« Troisième et dernière question. Tu m'aimais... vraiment ou tu m'as... utilisé ? » interrogea-t-il, ne contrôlant plus sa voix et se haïssant pour la laisser trembler comme ça.

« Je t'aimais vraiment. Je t'aime toujours d'ailleurs, les sentiments ne sont pas partis comme ça. C'est juste que j'aime Blaine plus. Je-Je suis vraiment désolé Sebastian. » sanglota-t-il.

Sebastian leva les yeux vers Kurt et vit qu'il pleurait. Il se leva, marcha vers lui et essuya une larme de sa joue avec son pouce.

« Je pense que tu devrais partir. » annonça-t-il doucement.

Kurt hocha la tête et avala un sanglot en se levant. Ils arrivèrent devant la porte et Sebastian se pencha pour poser un baiser sur la joue de Kurt qui sanglota de plus belle. Il verrouilla son regard vert forêt dans celui bleu lagon du châtain, et chuchota : « Je t'aime aussi. »_ Et le vert l'emporta enfin sur le bleu._ Sebastian ferma la porte.

Et s'effondra.

* * *

><p><strong>Décembre.<strong>

* * *

><p>Sebastian était en train de commander sa troisième ou quatrième bière, il ne savait plus trop, lorsqu'il entendit une voix familière dans son dos.<p>

« Sebastian Smythe, en voilà une surprise. »

« Écrase, Karofsky. » siffla-t-il sans prendre la peine de se retourner.

« C'est parce qu'à l'heure qu'il est ils sont en train de baiser durant leur lune de miel que ça te met de mauvaise humeur ? »

« Ça fait un an et demi, j'ai eu le temps de me remettre. » grommela-t-il, jetant un coup d'œil aux proies du soir qu'il n'ira jamais abordé parce que malgré le fait que ça fasse un an et demi, il n'était absolument pas remis.

« Ouais, c'est pour ça que tu te bourres la gueule tous les soirs sans baiser personne. » railla David. « Écoute Smythe, je n'éprouve absolument aucune sympathie pour toi, seulement de l'empathie. C'est chiant à dire, mais on se comprend tous les deux. On a tous les deux essayer de sortir avec les deux, mais on s'est fait les deux fois rembarrer parce que ces deux-là son des putains d'âme-soeurs et que rien ne les séparera. » expliqua-t-il en s'asseyant à côté de lui et commandant une bière lui aussi.

« Je ne voulais pas sortir avec Blaine, je voulais le baiser, nuance. Toi qui te l'ait tapé, il est comment ? Passif qui hurle ou actif qui grogne ? » blagua amèrement Sebastian en se resservant une autre bière.

« On l'a pas fait. Il ne voulait pas, il me disait qu'il n'était pas prêt. » se renfrogna le plus gros.

« Je suis sûr qu'ils ont baisés le soir-même où ils se sont remis ensemble. » grogna Sebastian « Pendant que moi j'étais à New York, en train de l'attendre comme une pauvre merde amoureuse. Le pire c'est que je ne peux pas le haïr tu vois ? Parce qu'il est tellement parfait que c'est impossible de ressentir la moindre opinion négative de lui. »

« Ça y est, t'as atteint le point de non-retour. » rit Dave.

« Le pire tu vois, c'est qu'à cause de sa perfection je baise même plus. Non mais regarde où on est ! On est au Scandal's merde ! Je régnais sur ce putain de bar ! Mate un peu ces beaux culs se déhanchant sur la piste ! Je n'irais jamais les accoster alors qu'avant on me suppliait de baiser. Ça va faire une putain d'année que je n'ai rien fait, depuis que je les ai croisé main la main en train de s'embrasser dans ce putain de centre commercial. C'était le moment le plus gênant et blessant de toute ma putain de vie. » Il termina sa bière. « Tu l'aimes encore, toi ? » répondit-il en levant les yeux dans celui de son... peu importe ce que ce con était.

« Non. Mais ça fait encore mal. » répondit-t-il en portant son verre à ses lèvres. « Tu fous quoi ici ? »

« J'essaie de voir si je peux me remettre à baiser. Oh mon dieu, je parle comme un vieux qui arrive plus à bander ! » s'exclama-t-il, se tapant la tête sur le bar.

« Je parlais de ce que tu faisais en Ohio. » sourit Karofsky devant son attitude.

« Oh. Je suis en vacances de Noël, j'ai réussi à me sortir des préparatifs de la fête pour venir ici. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'ont les gens à vouloir fêter Noël, c'est que des conneries pour réunir la famille alors qu'en vrai on se déteste tous... » soupira le châtain.

« Sachant qu'on ne se verra pas demain puisqu'on sera respectivement coincés avec nos familles, joyeux Noël, Smythe. » dit David en levant sa bière vers la sienne.

« Joyeux Noël, Karofsky. » répéta-t-il en claquant son boisson contre celle de son nouvel allié.

C'était un putain de Noël pour Sebastian Smythe, tout comme tous les autres Noël qui suivirent. Mais au moins Sebastian et Dave retinrent la leçon tout comme Adam l'avait retenue : ne jamais se mettre entre deux âmes-sœurs. Cela pourrait faire très mal. Ou du moins, cela pourrait vous empêcher de baiser pendant les trois années suivant la rupture.

* * *

><p>C'est fini ! J'espère que ça vous a plu, personnellement cette fic est l'une de mes préférées de toutes celles que j'ai écris.<p>

J'adore Sebastian, bien que dans Glee j'ai voulu le gifler à chacune de ses apparitions, dans cette fic il est trop chou.  
>Sinon, je sais que Kurt et Blaine ne sont pas super sympathiques (voire pas du tout) dans cette histoire mais on peut voir que même si Blaine a été le premier à se remettre de Kurt, il n'a jamais couché avec Dave alors que Kurt l'a quand même fait avec Sebastian, ce qui remet un peu les compteurs à zéro je trouve.<p>

Je sais que cette histoire ne se termine pas bien pour notre pauvre Seb, mais je ne pouvais vraiment pas ne pas faire une fin où le Klaine triomphe (même si j'ai été tenté de le faire voyant la mignonitude de Kurtbastian, je m'en suis tenue à mon idée d'origine) parce que Klaine c'est la vie, et que même si les spoilers sont vrais (ce qui craindrait vraiment) on sait tous que Klaine finira ensemble.

[Parlons projets] Donc après cette fic, je n'ai plus aucun projet de terminé... Mais je vais sûrement publier ma fic _Hall of fame _qui est la plus proche de la fin. Ensuite ce sera la fic _"Ne me touche pas" _et puis sûrement ma fic _"__Violences"_ puis pour le reste on verra mais ça va me durer pas mal de temps. Aussi ! je compte m'imposer un rythme de publication afin d'être ordonné dans mon travail qui jusque là a été un peu n'importe quoi. Je vous dirais tout ça à la prochaine publication. Voilà, je crois que c'est tout.

N'oubliez pas de me laisser une petite review (s'il-vous-plaît) pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, parce que qu'il n'y a rien de mieux que de voir que son travail est apprécié. *battements de cils*

A la prochaine, Axelle.


End file.
